Games™ Issue 156
Issue 156 was priced at £5 and was released in January 2015. Regulars/Editorial Editorial - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (6-7) eSports 101: The Glorious PC Gaming Master Race - Paul Kent - 1 page (16) Kongetsu: An import-friendly future? Not on Nintendo's watch... - Luke Albiges - 1 page (18) Why I ♥... *Journey - Tymon Smektala, Techland - 2 pages (20-21) *State of Decay - Phil Robb, Turtle Rock - 2 pages (96-97) *Tomb Raider - Steve Brown, Lionhead - 2 pages (128-129) Subscribe - 2 pages (98-99) Essentials: 10 Gimmicky Fighters - 2 pages (156-157) The Vault - 3 pages (158-160) Next Month - 1 page (162) Discuss A Glitch In The System: The Trouble With Triple-A - 4 pages (8-11) :Delays, bugs, day-one patches and broken online components: several big-budget games have launched in a compromised state recently. Why is this happening? And is it likely to change any time soon? games™ investigates... Is It Possible To Make A Game A Week? - 2 pages (12-13) :What do you do when you've moved on from triple-A production? In order to chase creative satisfaction and freedom, Adriel Wallick set out on her own to cater events for gamers and eventually started making a game a week for an entire year; pushing her design and programming skills to the limit... Five Things About Life is Strange - 1 page (14) Reader Reaction: Does Anyone Actually Care About Remakes? - 1 page (19) Previews 2015 Levels Up *Halo 5: Guardians - 8 pages (24-31) *Just Cause 3 - 2 pages (32-33) *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - 1 page (34) *VR in 2015 - 1 page (35) *No Man's Sky - 1½ pages (36-37) *Bloodborne - 1½ pages (38-39) *Battlefield Hardline, Fortnite - 1 page (40) *Rise of the Tomb Raider - 1 page (41) *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - 1 page (42) *Evolve - 1½ pages (44-45) *SOMA - 1½ pages (46-47) *Batman: Arkham Knight, The Order: 1886 - 1 page (48) *The Legend of Zelda Wii U - 1 page (49) *Final Fantasy XV - 1½ pages (50-51) *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Siege, The Division - 1 page (52) *Dying Light - 1½ pages (54-55) *Steam Machines - 1 page (58) *Overwatch, Silent Hills - 1 page (59) *Mortal Kombat X, Battleborn - 1 page (60) *Street Fighter V - 1¾ pages (62-63) *The Witness - 1¾ pages (64-65) *Quantum Break, Super Mario Maker - 1 page (66) *Crackdown, Hellblade - 1 page (67) *Before, The Banner Saga 2 - 1 page (68) *Planner - 2 pages (70-71) Features Best of British - 8 pages (72-79) :Some of the top creative minds in the UK games industry give their verdict on the big issues in gaming and tell us what it means to be a developer in Britain today. The Sound of Things to Come - 5 pages (80-84) :We sat down with Glen Gathard, head of recording and editing at Pinewood Studios, and Steve Brown, associate audio producer for Lionhead, to talk about how far sound design has come in games, and where it's yet to go. Going beyond Infinity: Robotoki - 6 pages (86-91) :games™ speaks with Robert Bowling of Robotoki to find out what a man does after he leaves one of gaming's biggest franchises. The answer? Human Element. A Visual Guide to 2014 - 4 pages (92-95) Reviews Introduction - 2 pages (100-101) Retro Introduction - 1 page (131) The Retro Guide to... Team 17 - 8 pages (132-139) :This year Team 17 will turn 25. To celebrate this momentous anniversary, we've scoured its huge back catalogue to reveal the best and worst of its huge library of games. Behind the Scenes: Fear Effect - 6 pages (140-145) Retro Interview: Premier League Champion - 4 pages (146-149) :games™ sits down with Miles Jacobson, who has been working with Sports Interactive for twenty years to make it the best football sim developer in the world. Game Changers: Command & Conquer - 2 pages (150-151) The 10 Strangest RTS Weapons of War - 2 pages (152-153) Best Boss: Gradius II - 2 pages (154-155) Adverts Games *The Wolf Among Us (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One) - 1 page (43) *The Walking Dead: Season 2 (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One) - 1 page (53) *Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires (PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One) - 1 page (164) Magazines *XONE - 1 page (15) *Play - 1 page (61) *SciFiNow - 1 page (69) *History of War - 1 page (125) *Retro Gamer - 1 page (130) *Retro - 1 page (161) Other Credits Staff Writer :Dom Peppiatt Production Editor :Rebecca Richards Senior Art Editor :Andy Downes Photographer :James Sheppard Publishing Director :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Luke Albiges, Stephen Ashby, Adam Barnes, Alex Dantanus, Jon Denton, Erlingur Einarsson, Stace Harman, Mike Jackson, Darran Jones, Paul Kent, Rick Lane, Alex Lemcovich, Graeme Mason, Philip Morris, John Robertson, David Scarborough, Chris Schilling, Will Shum, Edward Smith, Gavin Thomas, Nick Thorpe, Jonathan Wells, Paul Walker-Emig, Jordan Erica Webber, Josh West External Links You can purchase this magazine from the Imagine Shop or you can get it digitally from Great Digital Mags. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews